The Cancer Center Control Research Program has six research components and also encompasses major activities in genetic counseling, training and community outreach. The first research component Smoking and Substance Use Prevention is a large and well-funded area of research primary directed at school, community, and policy interventions to prevent tobacco use. Several large experimental intervention studies test classroom based and media interventions to reduce smoking. Studies are undertaken at sites across the state, the nation and internationally. The second component HIV Transmission Prevention has been initiated recently to test the utility of prevention strategies implemented in primary care HIV clinics. The third component Diet and Exercise tests the impact of these behaviors on breast cancer risk and on reducing sex-steroid levels believed to be important in the prevention of breast cancer. The four component Chemoprevention tests the impact of hormonal modification agents and micronutrients on prevention of breast and prostate cancer. The fifth component Early Detection uses population based strategies to identify individuals at increased risk and to develop new techniques to identify cancer early enough to be effectively treated. The six component Patient Care Research addresses issues of patient adaptation to cancer both among adult populations and among pediatric populations. Three additional areas are: the Cancer Control and Epidemiology Research Training Grant which is an NCI funded T32 grant; the Community Outreach program which is largely focused on serving the Spanish Speaking community through the Cancer Information Service, the Statewide Hispanic Tobacco Education Network and the National Hispanic Leadership Initiative on Cancer; and the Genetic Counseling Unit which is involved in clinical care, research, and community education.